User talk:95.134.99.235
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Rosa Ushiromiya page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anon33 (Talk) 14:54, November 8, 2012 Hi there! I'm curious - what is this "bullshit without evidence" that you have so inappropriately removed? I'm assuming you're talking about Shannon cannot be Kanon, which there is plenty of evidence against. And I'm also assuming that you're talking about Rosa being Beatrice, which there is plenty of evidence for. Evidence that Shannon and Kanon are not the same: 1: 6 people: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda, and Kumasawa are dead! 2:Even if you do join us- There are 17 people. 3: Of course. Three people--in other words, three bodies--went in or out. These 3 red truth collide with each other. If 3 people means 3 bodies, as suggested by red truth 3, then Kanon and Shannon cannot be referred to as "2 people", as done in red truth one. If Kanon is a personality, it would've said "5 people: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda and Kumasawa are dead!" But that's not the case. That's evidence one. Evidence 2 - Now your jimmies are most likely rustled, and you'll say something along the lines that "well, red truth 3 only refers to that specific scenario herp derp" - to which I'll say, sure! We'll accept that bodies refers to personalities! Then it just collides with red truth 2: Kinzo does not count among the 18 people, as he's always dead before the game board is opened. This is said here: *Before now, I have proclaimed that no more than 18 humans exist on this island. *I will lower that by one for Kinzo!! So essentially we're dealing with 17 people. But if Erika joins the 17 people, it would be increased to 18, colliding with red truth 2. What you ShKanon believers want to say here, is that "well now, conveniently, Kanon does not count as a person in a group of X people, *snort* *fap*" And that's where the discussion ends. I have just proved that Shannon and Kanon cannot be the same person, as it is said here: Knox's 8th. It is forbidden for the case to be resolved with clues that are not PRESENTED!! There's no clues at all, that would suggest that Kanon can phase in and out of the flesh, effectively counting as a person in "6 people: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda, and Kumasawa are dead!", and not counting at all in "Even if you join us, there are 17 people." Now for Rosa's evidence: First of all, ShKanon believers love to use "there's a lot of focus on Shannon and Kanon in all of the episodes" Uhuh, well there's just as much for Rosa and Maria. Now that's down. Maria would never recognize Shannon as Beatrice, as she already recognizes Rosa as Beatrice. This is shown during episode 2, I believe (?), where Maria and Rosa meet Beatrice. There's no reason for Rosa to believe that it is Beatrice, at all. No murders have occured, and Shannon is posing in a stupid costume, fooling Maria and apparently Rosa? Nonsense. What does Rosa have going for her besides this? In Episode 2, there's a scene where Battler notices that Rosa and Nanjo are having a secret conversation in muffled voices. In Episode 1, if Shannon was to be the culprit, then Hideyoshi is an accomplice. However, Hideyoshi decides to go and kill himself, together with his wife? He knows Shannon is murdering people, because he's the only one who sees her corpse, besides Kanon. If there was no corpse, Hideyoshi would be lying to George about Shannon without reason. It can't be a prank, Hideyoshi would never be in on a prank like that, where Maria's mother is supposedly dead, effectively scarring Maria for life. So why does Hideyoshi, well knowing that Shannon is murdering people, decide to go away from the safety of the parlor, and straight into his death with his wife? That's right. He doesn't. It makes no sense. In Episode 2, it's possible for Rosa to kill Gohda, George and Shannon in Natsuhi's room, because Battler is sleeping when the murders occur. This is just a few of a bunch. So before you delete stuff claiming there's no evidence, perhaps you should take a look at the evidence? Please do not delete stuff without reason. RaenaLamora (talk) 11:58, December 12, 2012 (UTC)